


Early Days pt. 2

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Group projects are great. Not.Fictober prompt 27. “give me that”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Early Days pt. 2

“Give me that, you’re going to mess it up,” Jim said to Tilly.

“Am not. How do I know you’re not going to mess it up?”

“With that attitude, I guess you don’t.”

“This is the worst group project. Worst partner ever. Worst assignment ever. And I did not con you into anything, Kirk.”

“Totally did.”

“Nope, I just sat next to back when I thought you were nice and not a complete troglodyte and the professor said we’d be working pairs for the rest of the term. I fail to see how that was tricking you.”

“It totally was.”


End file.
